starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sithowie
Sithowie (Sith), to specyficzna grupa użytkowników Mocy posługujących się jej Ciemną Stroną (nie chodzi tutaj o rasę - Sithowie - rasa). Od pozostałych użytkowników Ciemnej strony Mocy odróżnia ich fakt stosowania tzw. Alchemii Sithów oraz filozofia wywodząca się od wygnanych Jedi Ajunty Palla, która powstała po ich dotarciu na Koriiban i zetknięciu się z tubylczą rasą Sithów (6900 BBY). Ajunta Pall utworzył tzw. pierwsze Imperium Sithów, którego dziedzictwo cywilizacyjne było podstawą filozofii Sithów w przyszłości. W filmach Sithowie używali mieczy świetlnych o czerwonych ostrzach, a ich imiona poprzedzał tytuł Dartha, np. Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Darth Bane, Darth Malak. Niektórzy Sithowie nie nadawali sobie tytuł „Darth”, np. Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh. Ideologia Sithów Sithowie korzystają z Ciemnej Strony Mocy, co czyni ich w pewnym sensie podgrupą Mrocznych Jedi. Tym, co ich wyróżnia, jest nawiązywanie do sposobów jej kontrolowania zaczerpniętych od Sithów z czasów ich pierwszego Imperium – a więc przede wszystkim do korzystania z rozmaitego rodzaju artefaktów. Podczas gdy Mroczny Jedi to wszyscy Jedi, którzy przeszli na Ciemną Stronę, Sithowie dodatkowo świadomie nawiązują do ich tradycji. Większość Sithów nie należała wcześniej do Zakonu Jedi, lecz odkryci przez sithańskich lordów zostali bezpośrednio przez nich przeszkoleni w tajnikach Ciemnej strony Mocy. Wyjątek stanowią twórcy sithańskich nauk i nieliczni konwertyci z okresu wojen Sithów z Republiką i czasów późniejszych. Historia Wielka Schizma W przeszłości część rycerzy Jedi, pod przywództwem Ajunty Paala nazywana czasem Mrocznymi czy Ciemnymi, odłączyła się od reszty Zakonu w wyniku konfliktu dotyczącego korzystania z Ciemnej Strony Mocy, zwanego Wielką Schizmą (Stuletnia Ciemność). Zakon nie zaakceptował ich tezy o tym, iż można wyzwalać w sobie negatywne emocje w walce czy w ogóle w stosowaniu Mocy. Mroczni Jedi uważali bowiem, że zachowując kontrolę nad mrocznymi uczuciami można ich używać do wzmacniania swojej siły, a jednocześnie nie ulegać im. Szybko okazało się jednak, że nie panują oni nad swoją Ciemną Stroną, ale to ona panuje nad nimi. Ogarnęły ich uczucia chciwości, żądzy władzy, sławy, nienawiść, gniew, strach. Mroczni Jedi opanowali Koriiban należącą do prymitywnej rasy Sithów. Wkrótce zaczęli być nazywani Lordami Sithów, a ich przywódca przyjął tytuł Mrocznego Lorda Sithów. Zaczęli również łączyć tradycyjne dla Jedi sposoby korzystania z Mocy z "magicznymi" rytuałami rasy Sithów, co stało się na długie tysiąclecia jedną z bardziej charakterystycznych cech ich podejścia do Mocy i dało początek Alchemii Sithów. Imperium Sithów Kiedy w okresie około roku 5000 BBY Imperium Sithów zostało odkryte przez zwiadowców Republiki, przeżywało ono okres przez niektórych z nich postrzegany jako stagnacja. Po śmierci Mrocznego Lorda Sithów Marki Ragnosa wybuchł konflikt między jego następcą, lordem Ludo Kresshem a lordem Naga Sadowem, przywódcą frakcji pożądającej ekspansji i podbojów. Konflikt ten doprowadził do wybuchu Wielkiej wojny nadprzestrzennej (nie mylić z wojną nadprzestrzenną Starka) między Imperium Sithów a Republiką. W jej wyniku Imperium zostało pokonane, Kressh zginął, Sadow zaś umknął na swoim ostatnim ocalałym okręcie na Yavin IV. Klęskę w wielkiej wojnie nadprzestrzennej przyjęło się uważać za koniec pierwszego, „oryginalnego” Imperium Sithów. Odrodzone Imperium Sithów lorda Vitiate Zanim Republika pokonała pierwsze Imperium Sithów podczas Wielkiej wojny nadprzestrzennej w 5000 roku przed bitwą o Yavin, jeden z sithańskich lordów – lord Vitiate – zebrał wokół siebie znaczną ilość Sithów wraz z ich sługami i opuścił granice pierwszego Imperium. Uciekinierzy w 4980 roku przed bitwą o Yavin dotarli na Dromund Kaas, który stał się stolicą nowego Imperium Sithów. Sithowie szybko podbili okolice planety i zbudowali silne i rozległe Imperium. Republika nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu, natomiast Sithowie o Republice wiedzieli wszystko. Vitiate, który dzięki rytuałom Sithów uzyskał prawie nieśmiertelność długo przygotowywał się do konfrontacji z Jedi i Republiką. Dzięki jego spiskom doszło do najazdu Mandalorian na Republikę w 3976 roku przed bitwą o Yavin. Jedi Revan i Malak podczas konfliktu śledzili ślady, które doprowadziły ich na Dromund Kaas, jednak Vitiate pokonał ich i przy pomocy Mocy włożył im do umysłów polecenie, żeby zaatakowali Republikę, co nastąpiło w 3958 BBY (Wojna domowa jedi). Podczas konfliktu Jedi łapią Revana i czyszczą mu pamięć. Revan walcząc po stronie Republiki, pokonuje Malaka. Jednak czasem wracają pewne fragmenty pamięci i Revan wyrusza dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało jego przejście na Ciemną stronę mocy. Podczas poszukiwań znowu trafia na Dromund Kaas, ale ponownie zostaje pokonany przez Vitiate, który więzi go chcąc zapanować nad jego umysłem. Revanowi udaje się w umysł Vitiate włożyć lęk przed możliwą porażką, który powoduje, że imperator decyduje się nie atakować Republikę. Dopiero w 3681 BBY Vitiate atakuje Republikę (Wielka wojna galaktyczna). Konflikt z różnym nasileniem trwa do 3640 BBY. Nowe wojny Sithów Inicjatorem kolejnych wystąpień Sitów był Darth Ruin, który około 2000 BBY opuścił Zakon Jedi zmamiony odkrytymi naukami Sithów wywołał nową schizmę w szeregach zakonu. Na opanowanych przez jego naśladowców obszarach galaktyki utworzył nowe sithańskie imperium i wojna, którą wywołał z Republiką trwała o różnym nasileniu aż do 1000 BBY. Dosyć szybko imperium Ruina rozpada się na sithańskie państewka. Kiedy państewka Sithańskie zostają zjednoczone przez Bractwo Ciemności wojna z Republiką nabiera znowu intensywności. W końcu Republika pokonuje Sithów na Ruusan w roku 1000 BBY. Republika nie zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że wygrała tylko dzięki spiskowi jednemu z Sithów – lordowi Bane'owi, który stwierdził, że jedyny sposób jak pokonać Republikę, to zniszczyć ją od wewnątrz z ukrycia. W tym celu wypracował on zasadę dwóch. Doktryna Bane'a Bane wprowadza zasadę, że Sithów może być tylko dwóch – mistrz i uczeń. Drogą awansu dla ucznia jest zazwyczaj pokonanie i obalenie swojego mistrza, również, aby zostać uczniem Sitha, trzeba usunąć jednego z aktualnych uczniów. Przykładem podjęcia pierwszego z tych działań jest Darth Sidious, który zabił podczas snu swojego mistrza Dartha Plagueisa, a następnie przyjął na nauki Dartha Maula. Drugą możliwość stosował sam Sidious wobec swoich uczniów – najpierw Darth Tyranus został zastąpiony przez Anakina Skywalkera (Dartha Vadera), a następnie w planach Imperatora Luke Skywalker miał stać się następcą Vadera. Palpatine Od czasów Ruusan Sithowie pozostawali w ukryciu przez blisko tysiąc lat, stosując się do Doktryny Bane'a, aż do momentu, w którym Darth Sidious (takie imię przyjął dla swojego „mrocznego alter ego” pochodzący z Naboo Palpatine) skutecznie przeprowadził swoją intrygę mającą na celu przejęcie władzy nad Republiką i likwidację Zakonu Jedi. Palpatine używał tzw. rąk, czyli specjalnie przeszkolonych agentów czułych na Moc, z których niektórzy przetrwali jego upadek i dali początek tzw. Nowemu Zakonowi Sith. Wystąpienia Mrocznych Jedi po kontakcie z naukami Sithów Ideologia Sithów nie została jednak zapomniana. Pozostawione przez nich pisma i artefakty wykorzystywane były przez zdeklarowanych Mrocznych Jedi lub tych Jedi, którzy odnaleźli je i okazywali się niewystarczająco odporni na pokusy Ciemnej Strony. Osoby korzystające z Mocy na sposób wykorzystujący elementy „magii” Sithów z czasem przyjęło się także nazywać Sithami. Działania Sithów doprowadziły do wielu konfliktów, w tym na skalę galaktyczną: * Działalność Freedona Nadda (około 4400 BBY) * Powstanie Naddystów (3998 BBY) – kult Naddystów działa na Onderonie * Wielka wojna Sithów między Republiką a sprzymierzonymi siłami byłych Jedi Ulika Qel-Dromy i Exara Kuna (3996 BBY). Cytaty Pokój jest kłamstwem – istnieje tylko namiętność. Dzięki namiętności zdobywam siłę, dzięki sile zdobywam potęgę, dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo, a wtedy moje więzy pękają. Moc mnie uwalnia. – credo Sithów z czasów wojny domowej Jedi It matters not who I am. My power is all that concerns you. - Marka Ragnos I fight for the Sith empire Naga Sadow... you fight for yourself. - Ludo Kressh I fight for the future... and the future is now! - Naga Sadow Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. - Darth Vader Don't underestimate the power of the Force. - Darth Vader If you only knew the power of the dark side.- Darth Vader The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. - Darth Vader Spokój to kłamstwo jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji osiągam siłę, dzięki sile osiągam potęgę, dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo, dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy. – Darth Bane Znani Sithowie *Ajunta Pall *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Ludo Kressh *Freedon Nadd *Exar Kun *Ulic Qel Droma *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Bandon *Jorak Uln *Bastila Shan *Darth Traya *Darth Sion *Darth Nihilus *Visas Marr *Darth Ruin *Lord Kaan *Lord Kopecz *Darth Bane *Lord Qordis *Lord Kas'im *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious (Palpatine) *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus (hrabia Dooku) *Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) *Kyp Durron *Desann *Tavion Axmis *Alora *Darth Krayt *Beila Darzu *Lord Simus *Dol Gal-Ram cs:Sith de:Sith en:Sith es:Sith fi:Sithit hr:Sith hu:Sithek id:Sith it:Sith ja:シス ko:시스 la:Sithes nl:Sith Order no:シス pl:Sithowie pt:Sith ro:Sith ru:Ситы sl:Sith sv:Sith tr:Sith Kategoria:Moc Kategoria:Zakony